Welcome to Earth (HIATUS)
by The Grand Legion
Summary: Sanjar and Zena have crash landed on a planet called Earth. They are taken in by two kids called Roy and Rosa. But during their time on Earth they realise that they're not the only aliens on this world.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR STAR WARS. THEY ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY THE BBC AND DISNEY.**

**SUSSEX, UK**

Was the Saturday afternoon. The sun shone brightly across Sussex's forest, a truly peaceful place. The trees blew in the breeze of winter. The only hint of civilisation was a concrete road which stretched for miles, and a cottage isolated from the city. On this road were two brunette children on their bikes looking around thirteen or fourteen. One of them was a boy named Roy, wearing casual clothing, a blue hoodie and jeans. The other a girl, his sister Rosa, with similar clothing except for the green coat. Roy panted as he road on his bike, "Remind me... why we moved miles from London?"

"Cos dad's in the army and we had to live with Nan." said Rosa.

"Why does she live so far from any towns?!"

"Its peaceful and no noise from cars and other vehicles."

Roy's tone grew angrier, "That doesn't make any se-" He was cut off by a strange sound, "What's that noise?" The two siblings looked up to the sky, they were astonished to see a metallic object dashing from the sky. It flew over their heads and crashed hundreds of yards away from them, grazing the trees and soil along the way. Roy dismounted his bike to find out more about this thing that fell from the sky.

"Where are you going?!" Rosa shouted.

"Somebody could be hurt!" Rosa ran after her brother. The pod had already ploughed the ground. Once she finally caught up with him Roy stopped to examine the object. It was cylindular with a hemisphere at the front. "Looks like an escape pod. Like the ones from the movies," Roy guessed.

"You sure it isn't something from Nasa? Maybe it's from the ISS and it fell out of the sky."

"Look at it. It doesn't look like something we would've built. Plus look at the writing." They examined the alien language engraved across its surface. Roy went to the back of the pod which was probably the entrance. It looked like a black and white pokeball icon with a thin horizontal line going across its centre. "I'm going to knock on it."

"Roy, don't we have no idea what's in there."

"I'm guessing aliens."

"Aliens aren't real, I've told you this hundreds of times."

"How do you explain Big Ben under repairs then? Alien spaceship crashed into it."

Rosa facepalmed, "It's under repairs because the bell is broken." Roy knocked on the door, this scared his sister, "No wait! It could be dangerous."

"Worth the risk," Roy took out his iPhone to record. He knocked on the door, "Hello? Anybody in there?" The pod opened which made the two siblings jump. Inside were two kids wearing cream coloured robes and brown belts with a metallic object on them. One of them was a blonde boy looking their age and girl looking slightly younger, possibly ten or eleven. The girl looked traumatised as she held tightly onto her companion. "Who are you?" The two didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asked, quite worried for the two (probably) aliens.

"What planet is this?" The boy asked sounding American.

"Welcome to Earth, aliens," Roy greeted.

"Shut up Roy," said Rosa., "Sorry let us introduce ourselves, I'm Rosa Anderson and this is my brother, Roy. How about you?"

_'Weird names,' _The boy thought. He greeted, "I'm Sanjar and this is Zena. We're Jedi padawans."

"What's a Jedi?" Asked Roy.

"Jedi, the peacekeepers of the galaxy. Use laser swords and all that," Sanjar explained.

"Never heard of them."

"You people really are aliens aren't you? Please don't probe us!" Rosa begged.

Sanjar turned to his comrade and said, "I think we're on an uncharted planet." This caused Zena to be very cautious, she was on an unknown planet with kriff knows what awaits them. He turned back to the siblings "We're not going to 'probe' you people, whatever that means."

"Is she alright?" Roy asked worriedly.

"Sorry if she's acting all quiet, we just had a horrific experience which traumatised her. I don't want to talk about it." Sanjar got up, "We're going to find out how to get off this planet."

"Yeah that's not going to happen," said Roy, "Our people have only managed to get as far as the moon. And NASA won't just let two alien kids walk up to them and say 'Hi we're two kids from a faraway planet, can we use your bajillion pound rocket ship?' They'll probably kick you out or send you to area 51."

"You're being paranoid, Roy. But he is right you know, our planet isn't advanced enough to send you to another galaxy," said Rosa.

"I guess we're stuck here, know any place we can stay?"

"You can live with us," Roy offered. His sister elbowed him.

"I'm sorry can I discuss this with my brother? Thank you." The two siblings turned their backs to talk to each other. "You're inviting two complete strangers to live with us?"

"It'll be cool. Plus we haven't had much company around."

"We live in a bungalow B-U-N-G-A-L-O-W. With our nan, what will we tell her? 'Hey nan, can these two complete aliens live with us?'" She said sarcastically.

"We can tell her that they're exchange students from America," he looked back at their clothing, "And that they practise karate."

"I don't think she's that stupid."

"She's 80 and very passive."

"I guess you're right. But where will they sleep?"

"The cellar, just put in a few mattresses and blankets with a table and they'll be fine."

Back with the two jedi Sanjar was curious about what they are going to do whilst they're here. "What do you think they're talking about?" He asked. Zena didn't respond, she just glared at him. He crouched down to comfort her, "Don't worry, the clones aren't going to get us. We're safe." Her mood didn't change. The two siblings turned back around.

"We've made our decision, you're coming to live with us. As long as you don't expose that you're aliens to anybody and I mean _anybody," _Said Rosa. The two Jedis nodded, then exited the pod.

"How far's your house?" asked Sanjar.

"You can't fit on our bikes so I guess we can walk," Rosa suggested.

This frustrated her brother, "For fu-!"

* * *

The two siblings held their bikes along the road. Zena stayed close to Sanjar along the way. "So what planet you guys from?" Roy asked turning on the voice memo app on his phone.

"Coruscant. It's a planet which is an entire city and is also the capital of the galactic republic. It pretty much has over a thousand layers of structure or something," Sanjar replied. This confused the two siblings, how ca a planet be an entire city? More importantly how have they not reached the tip of the atmosphere. The two gained more information about the galactic republic. They are a large faction lead by a chanchellor of the senate, kind of like the German government today. But have been at war with the Separatist alliance for a few years now called the clone wars. The two padawans are in training to become Jedi, the leading people of the republic military and have been for thousands of years. "What about your planet? What government does it have?"

"Oh we're not a unified people," said Roy.

"So you're divided? Into how many states?"

Rosa said, "In geography there's around 196 nations on this planet." This shocked Sanjar, he never knew a planet could be so diverse.

"So what state is this?"

"Welcome to the United Kingdom, or Britain, whatever you want to call it."

"And its a.."

"Constitutional monarchy, our monarch is just a figurehead whilst parliament deals with everything. We're a democracy, not a republic but still."

Roy asked, "Since you're people being trained into becoming guardians of the galaxy, what do your parents think?"

"We don't know them, we're abducted from birth with our parent's consent and trained into becoming Jedi."

"That sounds horrible."

"In what way?"

"You're abducted from a young age and brainwashed by a cult into becoming soldiers for the galaxy," Roy summed up.

"We do it to bring peace to everybody and the force."

"What's the force?"

"It's like an entity, it surrounds us, it penetrates us," Roy stopped him.

"So the force is like your God?"

"Kinda, except we don't worship it, we use its power."

"So the Jedi are religious. Did this 'force' create the entire universe?"

"Don't know. What do you guys believe?"

"We're atheist. We're taught the theory that the big bang created the whole universe."

"Big bang?" This all sounded like nonsense to Sanjar, but what would he expect? The people of Earth use primitive beliefs compared to the republic. They started talking about Jedi beliefs, in return the siblings started talking about the many cultures of Earth. From Christians to Buddhists, from the Chinese to the Americans. But they didn't tell them the entire history of the world, you'd need the video on youtube to tell that.

"You said the Jedi used laser swords, is that what they are?" Roy asked pointing the the metal objects on the padawan's belts.

"Well yes." He turned on his lightsaber which emitted a bright blue light. The siblings gasped in astonishment, you'd need a billion degrees rod to have something like that. This caught the attention of Zena who stayed quiet for a while, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

**SHEFFIELD, YORKSHIRE**

Inside the empty grey warehouse, a blue police box held in the air by a crane was surrounded by tools and mechanical parts. A blonde woman wearing goggles held a wrench and screwdriver in hand crouching beneath the object, the base of the box laid beside it, wires and pipes hung out from the bottom. She spoke in a Yorkshire accent, "Just a bit there. Oh for God's sake! Maybe if I adjust that. Yes!" She sealed the base back up. Taking off her goggles she went inside the box, it was a whole lot bigger on the inside, the centre was a console full of dimly-lit buttons and levers which was surrounded by colossal orange glowing rocks. She went up to the console and pulled a lever, "Let's see if you work old girl." Some of the buttons turned bright and a monitor was switched on. But something was off, on the side of the console there was a wooden box with antennas attached on top, a screen covered the top half of the object showing a map of southern England. Lights underneath started making a dinging sound, the woman ran up towards it to see what it was.

"High energy readings, a forest in Sussex? That is not right," she started using the console, "Let's see what it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) SO I JUST SAW THE EPISODE "FUGITIVE OF THE JUDOON", IT LOOKS LIKE CHRIS IS JUST PUTTING TOO MUCH INTO SEASON TWELVE. I MEAN THERE'S TOO MANY RETURNS AND RANDOM THINGS HAPPENING. I DON'T REALLY THINK THAT ANYTHING'S GOING TO WORK OUT, BUT THAT'S JUST MY OPINION. YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY OPINION FOR SEASON TWELVE YOU'RE JUST HERE FOR THE STORY. READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR STAR WARS. THEY ARE RIGHTFULLY OWND BY THE BBC AND DISNEY.**

The group walked through the forests chatting, getting to know each other. Zena didn't even say a word, she only focused on the path they were on. "Sanjar, your friend hasn't said a word since you've landed here," said Roy looking at Zena.

"Like I said, she's just suffered a horrific event like I have, except her's was worse. I don't exactly know what happened," Sanjar replied, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? I mean we're the only people on this planet you can trust, plus you seem more calm about it than her."

"I'll talk about it later." Roy nodded and they continued.

Roy then asked, "How do you speak our language? Is it like some sort of translator or something?"

"No we're speaking basic, same language as we speak in the whole galaxy."

"We don't call it that, we call it English, since it came from England."

"That's a coincidence, that both our people speak the same language."

"I guess it is. Kinda cliche." The group finally arrived at a white bungalow covered with a brown slated roof, at the bottom was a short window. The front garden was surrounded by a black gate which houses flowers and plants of many varieties. On the side of the house parked a blue car. "What's that vehicle?" Asked Sanjar.

"That's our nan's car. But we don't use it much," Rosa replied.

"Is that how advanced you people are? I thought you'd be living with swords and castles."

"That was like a thousand years ago." Sanjar nodded and they continued. As they walked up to the door, the padawans looked around them in awe at the beauty of Earth's nature. Rosa knocked on the door, out came an old woman wearing glasses with a cane in her left hand. She spoke in a high but slow voice, "Hello children, are these your friends?"

"Hi nan," Roy greeted, "This is... Samuel. And this is... umm... Daisy? They're exchange students from America. The school has chose us to be the host family, so it means they have to live with us."

"Oh lovely! But where will they sleep?"

"How about the cellar, we haven't used that in a while. Just use the old sofa, put in a few mattresses and they'll feel like just at home." The grandmother let the group inside to refurbish the cellar and let the two aliens feel at home.

It had already been an hour, the four kids were in the cellar moving things around, the room was filled with piles of boxes and rubbish, the walls were wooden as well as the floor. . The boxes and other rubbish was placed on the left side of the room, in the centre was a table surrounded by four chairs, whilst the floor laid two mattresses looking like they haven't been used in a while, a small window was on the wall wide enough for two people to see through. "Do you have any mats?" Sanjar asked.

"Why?"

"It's for Zena and I to meditate on."

"For God's sake," Roy muttered clearly frustrated, before he could say anything his sister gave him a death stare.

She whispered, "It was your idea to bring them in, this is what's happening."

Roy said yes and they got some carpets. "Is that all?" Sanjar nodded.

"Thanks for letting us stay here."

Suddenly, the sibling's grandmother came into the cellar holding a plate of biscuits.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said.

"What's that?" Sanjar asked.

"They're biscuits, or cookies is what you'd say."

"Yeah," Sanjar said as if he was cringing. All of the kids went to the plate, Zena and Sanjar both took a biscuit, they took a bite of it and enjoyed the taste. "Gosh! These are amazing!" Zena almost cracked a smile.

"I'm glad you liked them, let me know if you need anything," said the grandmother, she walked back upstairs.

Roy asked, "So what you want to do now?"

"Well we obviously have to know how to blend in, any tips?" asked Sanjar. Roy explained the stereotypes of being an American like how they're believed to be crazily patriotic by others. Zena didn't have to be taught anything since she's always quiet. Rosa gave her brother another death stare, so Roy actually explained the language and memes that modern people use, like football is called soccer, or the term 'okay boomer'. He also explained facts about the country, such as how they blow all their money on the military, the president is an orange guy who's obsessed with walls and lots of other stuff. It felt like hours to him but really it took twenty minutes to explain. "And that's about it," Roy said.

"That's too much to process for them," said Rosa.

"I think I'll manage," said Sanjar.

* * *

**CRASH SITE, SUSSEX**

The blue box warped into a forest. Out came a blonde woman holding a device in her hand making a dinging sound. "So where is it?" She asked herself looking at the device. She finally looked at her surroundings. She found a large plot of land ploughed by a large object. The woman decided to follow where it lead to. After a while, she was astonished to find a large capsule laid on the ground with its entrance opened. "Oh this is bad, or it could be safe. Why am I talking to myself? I should've brought the others." She checked her device, it showed that the signal came from the pod but then moved. The woman took out a metal rod with a small orange bulb at the top. She aimed it at the pod, a buzzing noise came out from it. Checking the rod she said, "Definitely not from this world, or even galaxy," looking closer she had a bewildered look, "Andromeda?" She then checked her dinging device, then started heading towards the source of the energy signal. "It's a thirty minute walk?" She moaned, "I am not walking for that long." She turned around and head back to her blue box.

* * *

It had already been a week since the two padawans crashed on Earth. The blue box warped a couple hundred yards away from the bungalow in the forest, it had navigated into the future instead of moving to where it was commanded, then out came the blonde woman looking at her dinging device. She looked up to find a white house not far from her. Walking up to it, the dinging went even quicker as she got closer. "So there it is," she said. The full house was in her sight, two people in their early teens walked out wearing blue school uniforms, on the side of them were bikes which they grabbed. The blonde woman couched down

"Bye nan!" A boy shouted. An old woman poked herself out of the door and waved goodbye, she then closed the door. Meanwhile, inside the cellar of the bungalow, Sanjar meditated on the prayer mat completely focused on the entity which he calls the force, still wearing his Jedi robes. Zena napped on the mattress she was provided. His eyes shot open, he sensed something odd was approaching the house. A rapid dinging noise got closer and closer. This woke up Zena, she looked bothered of the disturbing noise occurring. He turned to the window, he saw a blonde woman peeking through the window holding the dinging device in her hand. She waved at them but was also worridely smirking. He pulled out his lightsaber and started to run out of the house so fast not even the grandmother noticed, he completely forgot what the siblings told him a week earlier, to not blow his cover. He didn't even question who the woman was, just thought her as a threat. Zena decided to walk after her comrade.

Meanwhile, outside Sanjar was in a defensive position with his blue lightsaber ignited. "I'm sorry maybe we started off wrong. My name is-" Sanjar interrupted her, he dashed at her attempting to stab the woman. The Doctor dodged the attack with only a small cut on her right sleeve. "Aren't you a little young to be using objects like that?" The Doctor asked. Sanjar scowled at her, so he attempted to dash again. The Doctor dodged again destroying her dinging device. "My machine that goes ding! Right you have made me a little bit upset, this was the first time I have used this in a while." Her face turned to a frown. Sanjar scowled again, he just ran straight towards her. The Doctor for the third time dodged, she took out her small metal device looking a bit like the main part of a lightsaber. She aimed it at Sanjar's weapon, a buzzing noise came from her device eventually disabling the lightsaber.

Sanjar was confused, how could such a device so small disable one of the most powerful weapons known to the Jedi? This wasn't any normal woman. "So I think it's time for questions now," said Sanjar. Zena appeared behind him looking at the situation.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I told you earlier, I'm the Doctor. Now about my questions."

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? SOME PARTS OF THIS MIGHT NOT BE REALISTIC THOUGH BUT HEY IT'S FANFICTION, THERE'S LOTS OF THINGS THAT MAKE NO SENSE. SO ANYWAYS THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER CAN DISABLE THINGS, SERIOUSLY WHY HASN'T THE DOCTOR EVER DONE THIS IN THE OTHER SEASONS? **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) SO THE LAST EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO WAS... I DON'T REALLY HAVE AN OPINION ON IT. I WOULD SAY IT WAS GOOD BUT THE PLOT TWISTS I DON'T THINK WERE NECESSARY. ANYWAYS I'M STUCK AT HOME BECAUSE OF WELL YOU KNOW. SO I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE FANFICTION SO YAY. APOLOGIES FOR THE TWO MONTH DELAY. FROM NOW ON I'LL PROBABLY RELEASE ONCE A MONTH OR MORE. THIS WON'T TAKE PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 2 IT'S JUST GOING TO SHOW WHAT'S HAPPENING IN ANOTHER PART OF THE WORLD. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR DOCTOR WHO. DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC. STAR WARS IS OWNED BY DISNEY. RATED K+ FOR MILD VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND THREAT. PLUS SOME LOCATIONS IN THIS ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL AND DON'T EXIST.**

* * *

**3 DAYS AFTER THE CRASH - CHARLIE OUTPOST - KEREKISTAN**

Kerekistan. A nation torn apart by corruption and war. The sun burned through it's inhospitable desert where people fought and died for power over these empty wastes. It was the afternoon in the country.

Charlie outpost wasn't a large military base. The area was built mainly of tents, crates and a communications tower in the middle. The flag of Britain waved on the side of the base.

A man with shaved hair wearing a military uniform came out of a tent. He looked to be in his mid 30s and had a goatee. The soldier smiled as he looked at a picture he held

"What's with the look, Corporal?" Asked a soldier sitting on a crate, he was a black man in his late 20s with had a black skull tattoo on his neck.

"Just excited to see my kids soon, Dylan." He replied.

"You didn't tell me you have kids."

"I just never brought it up. They're twins." He showed the picture to Dylan. It was a younger version of the Corporal with two kids beside him, they were wearing swimming clothes.

"You seem to have the life back home, sir. What are their names?"

Before the Corporal said anything, something large flew over their heads. It made a noise loud enough to catch the attention of the entire outpost.

"What the hell was that?!" Shouted a soldier.

"Right. Dylan, John, you're with me!" John came up to the Corporal holding three assault rifles in his arms. He was in his early 20s and had blonde hair. Dylan and the Corporal equipped the weapons. They went off.

The squad arrived at what seemed to be where whatever the object was crashed. What they saw shocked them, it was a space shuttle but it looked alien. It had two wings on the side which were positioned upwards to the short spire at top. It had a greyish colour with red linings all over it. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about it's a republic shuttle). The bed of the ship was open and out came two troopers wearing white armour.

"What the hell is that?" Asked John.

"It's aliens," Dylan replied. He got dumbfounded looks from his comrades. "Oh come on it's obvious! It's not the first time I've seen an alien too!"

"Wait you've seen an alien?" Questioned John, thinking Dylan to be insane.

"Yes! Everybody has! How have you people forgotten?!"

"That's enough, Private," said the Corporal, "I'm going to make contact with them. You two watch my back."

"Yes sir," the Privates said in unison. The soldiers went to make contact. As they got closer the possibly alien soldiers took notice of them. Their helmets had a H style visor on them except it was all stretched out and pointy.

"Identify yourselves!" One of them shouted, they had an Australian or possibly New Zealand accent. This didn't give a wonder in any of the Brits' eyes. They both aimed their guns at them. In return the Privates had their guns aimed at them too.

"I am Corporal Thomas Wright of the 103rd Infantry. You mind telling me who you are and what you're doing here?" said the Corporal.

"The name's Sergeant Bull of the 231st Space Corps of the Galactic Empire. Beside me is Private Sixes."

"I told you they were aliens!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Shut up, Private! Let me handle this!"

"Anyways... our business here is that we're searching for two fugitives," Bull held out a pad which turned on a blue hologram. The hologram showed two children in their early teens wearing robes. "Have you seen any of them?"

"What have these people done to make them fugitives? They're just kids."

Sixes came into the conversation, "They are members of the Jedi order, enemies of the galactic empire. That's all you need to know."

"Men lower your weapons they aren't a threat to us, so you can lower your weapons." The British soldiers holstered their rifles and so did the alien troopers. "You're not going to find children looking like that around here or in even in this country. I suggest you leave."

Bull put his fingers to the side of his helmet, "What was that? Yes. I see. Acknowledged sir."

Suddenly, Bull shot Thomas straight in the gut, he fell backwards. The Corporal groaned in pain. John and Dylan's eyes widened in shock, before they could do anything the soldiers were shot aswell also falling to the ground.

"Sir, what was that about?" Sixes asked confused.

"I was ordered to execute the individuals."

"They weren't even a threat!"

"It's mean to be a warning to the fugitives, if they don't surrender themselves we'll hurt more people."

"That was really unnecessary."

"I just do my job. Here's a bit of advice, don't question orders." The troopers left for the shuttles and took off.

It had already been a few minutes since the aliens left. Dylan's eyes shot open. His vision blurred and part of him was aching. The soldier could barely move, when he did it felt like his muscles were ripping apart. He looked down at his stomach, he couldn't see it but there was obvious bleeding near his guts.

Dylan looked over at the Corporal. "Sir?".

"Private..." The corporal said, he was barely alive.

Dylan struggled to get up. "Sir, are you alright? Can you move?"

"Private... I-I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you are. I'm getting you out of here."

"Y-you asked me earlier the names of my kids." Thomas coughed hard.

"That's not relevant right now. You're going to make it."

The Corporal said in his dying breath, "No I'm not... their names... Roy and... Rosa."

"Corporal. Hey don't die on me. Thomas!" Dylan shouted.

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT. IT'S MEANT TO BE A FILLER BEFORE THE REAL THING. I APOLOGISE IF YOU WERE DISAPPOINTED IN THIS CHAPTER, IF SO THEN I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL PROPERLY ENJOY. STAY SAFE FROM CORONA FOLKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO I'M BACK! DID YA MISS ME? WELL I WAS BUSY WITH MY WAR NEVER CHANGES STORY, GO CHECK THAT OUT IF YOU LIKE. THANK YOU TO ANGUS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY MOTIVATED ME SO THANKS FOR THAT, TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEW I DON'T HAVE A FULL PLAN ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER AND I WON'T ADD IN ANY DALEKS. AND OF COURSE THE DOCTOR CAN FIX THE MACHINE THAT GOES DING, SHE'S A MECHANICAL GENIUS! AFTER ALL OF THIS I MAY ADD A SPIN OFF FOR THIS, I'M NOT SAYING THERE WILL BE IT'S JUST A THOUGHT BUT YES I WOULD LIKE SOME IDEAS. WILL NOT BE A FILLER AND WILL TAKE PLACE DIRECTLY AFTER CHAPTER 2. SO ENJOY!**

**RATED K+ FOR THREAT, MILD LANGUAGE AND MILD VIOLENCE**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT GONNA BOTHER YOU ALREADY KNOW IT**

* * *

The Doctor, Sanjar, and Zena all stood outside staring at each other. Sanjar looked at his lightsaber, how could one of the most efficient weapons in the galaxy be disabled by a device so small remotely? Well this _was _a totally unknown part of space. Who would know what would be out here.

"Now, about my questions," the Doctor mentioned.

"What did you want to know?" said the youngling still prepared for anything even without his weapon.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this planet?"

The boy looked at her bewilderingly, from the knowledge they got from Roy and Rosa and the planet's media there wasn't much mentioned about knowledge of aliens, well except for Roy's blabbering about conspiracy theories. This woman was different, she acts like she knows a lot about extra terrestrials.

He submitted to her, since this so called 'doctor' disabled his weapon. He could've just used the force, but who knows what other tricks she had up her sleeve. "My name is Sanjar Bellis. That's Zena Centari. Yes we're aliens but our intentions is none of your business."

"Well then. Your friend here doesn't seem to be talking, I'm guessing from her eyes that she's traumatised and has been for some time. I've seen that look on those who've been through chaos and loss, trust me I'd know," the time lord analysed, "So you mind telling me what that's all about?"

Sanjar was shocked, Zena had the same feedling but didn't show it, "How did you-"

"I pretended to be Sherlock a long time ago, I had to get into character. Your look shows you've been through an lot but your attitude shows that your experience was mild. So I deduce that you could either be refugees, fugitives, bounty targets. Which is it?"

The youngling had no idea what to say. This person was too good. Sanjar sighed, "Fine. You've got us. We're refugees."

"Good. We're cooperating, great sign. What's the story behind that?"

"How am I supposed to know you won't take advantage of it? We haven't even told the people who've housed us here."

"Sounds like your story has a large portion of betrayal in it," the doctor deduced. She continued her Sherlock banter, "It's so large that your friend here is traumatised, loved ones possibly killed. Your clothing indicates you are or were part of a group, most likely are. Groups similar to yours can undergo a tragic event, a genocide. Odds are, a military force or perhaps a terrorist group caused this. I can tell because of the slightly tattered area on both your trousers. Furthermore your friend, Zena was it? Has the faint smell of a laser blast on her, possibly from an E-11 blaster rifle. That means your from the Andromeda galaxy, your clothing is similar to the ones of the Jedi meaning you're either younglings or padawans of the Jedi order and are currently running from the Republic military." The doctor got too into character.

The Jedi's jaws dropped. "You do know that you just answered your own question right?" Sanjar mentioned.

"Wow," the Doctor said amazed that even she was super intelligent even when she didn't even have full control her mind, "I guess all that Sherlock training really got to me."

"How do you know about the Jedi? This system isn't really aware of aliens."

"That's a very long story."

Zena ran back inside, even when she was traumatised the girl couldn't stand the reminder of the betrayal, painful memories triggered in her mind. "Kriff," Sanjar galactically cursed, he looked at the time lord and sighed. The youngling ran after his comrade. The doctor followed on. As Sanjar looked back at her he scowled, "Can you just leave? You got your answers."

"Actually, no I haven't. I'm investigating energy readings in this area. You obviously have the possession of it," The time lord explained.

"It's probably our lightsabers."

"Can I check?"

"Sure go ahead. It's broken already so it's useless," Sanjar threw his disabled weapon at her. He just didn't care anymore, the Jedi were gone, it was hopeless.

The doctor used her sonic screwdriver to scan and analyse it. She opened the lightsaber showing the inside circuitry, in the middle was a blue crystal. "Deroxilum Nedraxide," she stated.

"What?"

"Why do you have Deroxilum Nedraxide?"

"Do you mean a kyber crystal?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot you people call it that. I'm used the the scientific names."

"Scientific names?"

"Well there's: isotope 899, D3-N17, [Insert unpronounceable word here] and so much more," she scanned the crystal, "This isn't what I'm looking for. What else do you have?"

He looked at her unusually, the youngling was already hiding something and the doctor could tell. "What else do you have?!" She asked demandingly.

"It's just us, the clothes on our backs and our weapons. Nothing else."

"Are you sure," she asked suspiciously. Sanjar was speechless, he just wanted her to go. The two Jedi had trust issues but he had the larger of them both.

The doctor abruptly barged into the cottage. The time lord searched around looking for whatever they were hiding. The twin's nan just realised she was in the house. The old lady asked, "Who are you?"

The blonde woman held an identity paper, "I'm the health inspector."

"They have health inspectors for homes these days? Why wasn't I told of this."

"You were, but because of your dementia you forgot about it."

"I don't have dementia!"

"That's a symptom of dementia," it was not a symptom, and she never had the condition. Her old age made her very gullible.

Sanjar tried to get the time lord out of the building, "You have no right to be here!" The time lord ignored him. "Get the kriff out!"

The doctor still ignored him as if he wasn't there. She made her way into the cellar. It was fairly empty, just a load of boxes stored in the corner, some mattresses on the ground including some prayers matts. A table was set in the middle with a glowing blue cube with odd patterns. Zena was quietly crying in the corner, Sanjar left the time lord's business to tend to his friend. The doctor grabbed the cube. She used her screwdriver to scan it.

It had the same energy readings.

The time lord stared at it, it was a holocron. The doctor looked at the two Jedi in the corner, "Do you mind telling me why you have this?"

"That's none of your business," Sanjar replied, still using his 'none of your business' card.

"Can you stop saying that? Of course it's my business when you possess something that's possibly dangerous to this planet, now what's on here?"

"It's nothing, just some Jedi history." The doctor looked at him in disbelief, she grabbed her sonic screwdriver and attempted to activate it. Sanjar said, "It's only activated with the force, I doubt that device of yours could do anything."

It did do something.

Part of the holocron opened up however not fully. It was force activated for the last part. The doctor looked at the young jedi, "You mind opening it?"

"What part of 'none of your business do you not understand'?"

"I understood it perfectly. I'm not asking I'm telling you. I want to know if it's harmful."

"And I want you out of this house," Sanjar scowled.

Zena instantaneously grabbed the holocron with the force. She was no longer crying, the girl had a serious look on her face. She held the cube in the air, opening it. A blue hologram appeared showing schematics of a device.

"There, you have your answers. Now both of you shut up!" Zena spoke, she had what sounded like a soft Northern Irish accent.

"Y-you can speak now?" Sanjar asked, confused. Zena didn't reply, she was just so frustrated from their blabbering that she didn't have any choice. The youngling still wasn't exactly comfortable speaking. "So three days of shelter with literally no danger at all, your traumatised and can't speak. Yet now because of our ranter you decide to speak just to shut us up?" Zena shrugged.

The doctor analysed the schematics. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "These are schematics to build a weapon. Powerful enough to annihilate a star," the time lord stated, she looked at Sanjar with suspicion, "Why do you possess this?" Sanjar didn't respond. His intentions with it was against everything he believed in. "Answer the question."

"I'm protecting it, making sure whatever the republic has become doesn't get their hands on it," The youngling responded.

"There's more isn't there?"

"No."

"I'm sure there's more too it. The Jedi may be the peacekeepers of your galaxy but they also wage war. You're planning it for revenge aren't you?"

"Of course not," Sanjar denied.

The doctor didn't take any of his bull, "I might as well as use my Sherlock powers on you. Your attitude has shown that you're still upset about the genocide, but you're not traumatised like your friend here. You're unusually calm about it, that type of calm shows that you're hiding a fire, a fire that is raging to get out but cannot because you're trying to deny it. The genocide makes you want to take revenge, and what better way than to destroy a star?"

"Your right," Sanjar said ashamed, "It's if the Jedi return, we at least have the schematics for a weapon that would destroy our enemies. It's a sign of hope no matter how much the hope could affect us."

"Well then. I've got what I needed, so I'm off," the doctor grabbed the holocron.

Sanjar stopped her, "Where do you think you're going wit that?"

"I'm confiscating it," she replied, "Nobody should possess power like this."

"That's not your decision to make."

"Of course it is. I'm more than just a blonde woman with fancy gadgets you know."

"Then what are you, doctor?"

The doctor gave Sanjar a taste of his own ignoring medicine and... well ignored him. She took out his disable lightsaber and threw it at the youngling, "That belongs to you."

"And that holocron belongs to me."

Suddenly, Zena had a weird feeling. The feeling became a powerful sense of danger. "They're here," she whispered.

Sanjar heard Zena, "What? Who's here?"

"The soldiers. They're here," Zena said in fear.


	5. Hiatus Message

**HELLO PEOPLE. I'M PUTTING THE STORY ON HIATUS FOR NOW AS I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND A WAY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. **

**I'VE BEEN OCCUPIED WITH OTHER PROJECTS THAT I'M WORKING ON. **

**THIS SIN'T GOODBYE IT'S JUST I'M OING TO BE GONE FOR A WHILE.**

**WELL I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU GUYS WHEN I SEE YOU**


End file.
